Soledad
by jillian kurusugawa
Summary: LOVG . Ray x Mariah El hecho de volvernos a encontrar Casualmente en Estados Unidos me hace recordad que mi hogar esta donde estas tu


SOLEDAD

n/a: Mi mas reciente minific, si para las fans de Rayx Mariah saben este se lo regalo a mao kon Xd

Artista: La Oreja De Van Gogh   
Álbum: El Viaje de Copperpot  
Canción: Soledad 

No había pasado mucho tiempo, y ella caminaba como lo hacia cada día al amanecer cerca de las cascada lo vio, La noche anterior estuvo pensando y recordando viejos tiempo de cuando eran unos niños.

No era un día común .Seria la cuarta despedida...

Tal vez él el no lo sentía igual, pero cada regreso era una luz que la iluminaba y cada despedida era una herida a su corazón. Pero una nueva esperanza de una próxima vez...

Tanto tiempo juntos y ahora te tienes que ir.  
Éramos muy niños cuando te conocí.

-Ahh- Exclamó Ray saliendo de la cascada. Ella como siempre traía la toalla la cual el tomo alegremente. Sonrió para su compañera... lo cual provocó un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la pelirosa.

Te veo jugar y en silencio hablar.  
Como me gustaba tu carita al bostezar.

Pero después de un momento sus ojos fueron mostrando una terrible tristeza. Ray la miro preocupado al notar el cambio en los ojos de la chica.

- Pasa algo Mariah? - pregunto con tono de preocupación.

-Eh?- Exclamó ella -No, Ray , Todo esta bien- confirmo ella , Aunque haciendo la mirada hacia abajo como tratando de ocultar sus ojos...

-¿Segura?- Pregunto Ray aun mas preocupado, no por la respuesta de Mariah si no por lo que sus acciones le daban a entender.

En nuestro rincón sigue aquel sillón  
donde me leías para dormir.

-si- Respondió en voz baja tratando de no preocupar a él

No escucho mas, Trato de no ver atrás al momento que se encamino de nuevo a su dormitorio. Sólo quería estar sola por un momento para pensar. Y es que las dudas que se le habían ocurrido últimamente le carcomían el alma.

-Mariah, No me convence - Dijo Ray haciendo que su amiga se detuviera. Y escuchara al Chino salir completamente de la cascada...

Siempre estabas junto a mí,  
en mi mente revolviendo todo  
y esperando verme sonreír.

La tomo de los dos hombros y le giro despacio pidiendo que se volteara y le enfrentara la cara. Ella se vio perturbada a las acciones de Ray, el cual delicadamente levanto su mentón pidiéndole que le viera a los ojos.

Oh Soledad, dime si algún día habrá  
entre tú y el amor buena amistad.

-¿Que te pasa, Mariah?-Pregunto Suavemente.

-Nada, Ray, Ya te dije que nada.- Grito aturdida la chica cerrando los ojos esquivando las orbes doradas del chino.

Vuelve conmigo a dibujar las olas del mar,  
dame tu mano una vez más.

-Mariah- La llamó de nuevo haciendo que esta lo mirara de nuevo. - No me mientras.. Te conozco demasiado- Ray sonrió ante su propio cometario.

Escapamos de todo y me invitabas a pensar  
Me ayudabas con tus juegos a pintar la realidad

-Tengo una duda, Ray- Acepto ella. Comunicación lo que quería decir.

-¿Que? - Pregunto el chino sorprendido, Alejando a la chica un poco de él. Pero aun así viéndola directamente- Dime Mariah...

Siempre fuiste fiel transparente fe  
Los mayores dicen que de ti me enamoré.

- Haz cumplido los 17 años - Su nerviosismo no era desapercibido, Aun así Mariah mostraba la misma cierta inocencia que la caracterizaba con aquella sencillez y simpatía- Y bueno yo... Tengo algo de miedo...

-¿A que te refieres, Mariah? No te comprendo...- Dijo perplejo el chino

No parecía molesta, sus nervios por decir aquello no le permitía mas que sentir cierta inseguridad.

Con su mano derecha tomaba y acariciaba su otro brazo lo cual dejaba ver esa falta de seguridad...Agacho un poco su cabeza dejando que su copete taparan sus ojos...

-lo que quiero decir, Es que hoy te iras...- Prosiguió Mariah, con el tono algo bajo pero volviendo a alzarlo en algunos momentos. - Y volverás a tus aventuras con tus otros amigos. Y bueno yo...Tengo el miedo...

-¿Miedo de que, Mariah?-

En nuestro rincón sigue aquel sillón  
donde me leías para dormir.

-De perderte Ray...- confesó ella. Viendo el piso directamente. Sus ojos mostraban tristeza, y una pequeña lagrima cayo desapercibida al suelo.

No cabía duda de que los años en su niñez habían pasado lentamente. Pero ahora ya era una señorita, que aunque se mostraba fuerte ante varios seguía siendo delicada si en sentimientos se trataba, como toda mujer.

Y como tal sentía el miedo, de que para el chico por el cual sintió un profundo amor desde niño pudiera ser cautivado por la belleza o forma de pensar de otra Mujer, Al estar ausente ella.

Siempre estabas junto a mí,  
en mi mente revolviendo todo  
y esperando verme sonreír.

No pudo verlo, sintió un rechazo al no escuchar nada de su parte. Mas sus sentidos fueron activados al sentir algo calido envolverla. Ray quien había tomado ciertos minutos para interpretar las palabras de su amiga de la infancia la abrazo contra su pecho, Refugiándola ahí.

Oh Soledad, dime si algún día habrá  
entre tú y el amor buena amistad.

Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por ese calido abrazo, Mientras un pequeño calor invadía su cuerpo y podía escuchar su corazón latir como nunca lo había echo.

Vuelve conmigo a dibujar las olas del mar,  
dame tu mano una vez más.

-Mariah... Eres la persona que mas quiero...- proclamó el chino sin verla, solo sitiándola entre sus brazos- Haz estado aquí conmigo toda mi vida . Y siempre lo estarás...

El corazón de la pelirosa latió lo mas rápido que pudo haber echo. Podía sentir los estremecimientos de Ray al decir esas palabras...Aun no lo podía creer.

Oh Soledad, dime si algún día habrá  
entre tú y el amor buena amistad.

-No tienes que dudarlo... No habrá nadie mas que tu. Siempre serás la primera, Siempre serás la ultima. - Se agacho un poco para besarle la frente. Viendo sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Presiono suavemente sus labios en los de ella, dando una promesa de regresar sin que las cosas cambiaran, con un suave y tierno se sello esa promesa...

Vuelve conmigo a dibujar las olas del mar,  
dame tu mano una vez más.

Ray, Después de eso regreso a Japón, Un mes despues, Mariah y sus amigos recibieron una carta del chino desde J apon. Con un mensaje a lo último solamente para ella.

"Si tu no estas la vida se me escurre entre las manos... Gracias por hacer un corazón cansado de latir con todas sus fuerzas"

Uh shalala uh shalala.

FIN


End file.
